In internal combustion engines, turbo charging, in addition to increasing the charging pressure, also allows the charging pressure to be set essentially freely. As a rule, an increase in the charging pressure leads to a reduction in particle emissions as a result of the resulting change in the fuel-air ratio. A charging pressure control method for an exhaust gas turbo charger with adjustable turbine blades is described in DE 199 05 420 A1. Via at least one controller acting on the setting device, the charging pressure is set to a nominal charging pressure value, with the controller parameters being set via characteristic curves or characteristic maps as a function of operating parameters.
When controlling the charging pressure, it is frequently the main objective to set a consumption-optimum nominal value while observing all the emission value limits required by law. The disadvantage of setting the charging pressure according to the state of the art consists in that an additional fuel consumption caused by a regeneration of particle filters is not taken into account.